A Family Quest
by MarGroAlarcon
Summary: The Charming Family along with Gold, Hook and Regina go to Neverland looking for Henry / Charming family fluff / SwanThief
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

**Together we're stronger**

Three days had passed since their arrival to Neverland, Still on board of the Jolly Rodger Emma, Snow, David, Hook, Regina and Gold had come together to find Henry; each of them cared about the young boy in their own way, and they all wanted to save him; Neverland wasn't a safe place for him and couple of them knew that better than anyone.

The night was dark and the sound of the waves crashing into the ship were all that she could hear; Emma was sitting on the deck of the ship with her arms wrapped around her knees, overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the past days, she had lost her true love forever, the town was almost destroyed and even though she tried really hard to stop Greg and Tamara from taking Henry, she failed.

Emma found herself again in a strange land, full of wonders and darkness at the same time, but this time was different, she was more hopeless than ever, this time she had lost the man she loved and she had no idea where her son was, she felt she had nothing, no hope, no happiness, but also no fear, or at least that's what she wanted everyone to think, she would make sure they'd paid for what they did, Greg and Tamara were going to regret ever crossing her path.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her mother's steps on the wooden wet floor as she approached, until she spoke up, "We're going to find him Emma." she said with her sweet motherly voice looking down at her daughter.

Her mother's voice made her jump a little getting her out of the trance she didn't realized she was in. Snow sat beside her daughter putting a hand on Emma's back, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," said Snow. "Are you ok?"

She looked at her mother, "I'm fine, I was just…"she let out a sigh, "thinking, that's all." She made an effort and gave her mother a smile, though it was a very well pretended smile, it didn't seem to convince Snow.

Emma wanted to share her feelings with Snow but it was still difficult for her to open, she wasn't used to someone caring about her like that, someone that listened to her and supported her unconditionally. At that moment she wished for the thousandth time that her mother hadn't sent her alone through the wardrobe, she wished she could've had a normal life with her parents, though it would have meant being a princess and wearing dresses, she could've lived with it. Snow got closer to her daughter, "I know you're worried Emma, but you don't have to hide your feelings from me, you know that, right?" She grabbed one of her daughter's hands.

Emma stared at both her hands and her mothers, until the pain was too much to bear and she broke down into tears.

Snow pulled her close and stroked her hair, just waiting for Emma to calm down "Mom" Emma said between sobs. "Oh honey, its Ok, Its going to be Ok."

"I just can't lose him too." Emma said, still holding on to her mother; she had already lost Neal, and her worst nightmare was losing Henry too.

Snow pulled away and cupped Emma's face between her hands, she brushed away the tears from the blonde's face, "You can't give up Emma, You're not going to lose him," she assured her, "Now that we know where they took him, we can and we _will_ find him." When they landed in Neverland Gold had told them that he suspected Greg and Tamara were working for Peter Pan, that he was dangerous and they had to find Henry before something bad happen to him, though he secretly knew Peter wouldn't hurt Henry, he skipped a few details and just let them know what they needed.

Emma calmed down, she was getting used to her mother's words having that effect on her; she looked up to her mother, "We need to have faith?" she asked her.

"We need to have faith." she replied with a warm smile.

The Plan to rescue Henry had already started; they had made themselves noticed so that Peter would know they were there, that _The Dark one_ was there, a bade he would never dismiss.

"Mind if I join you?" Charming said as he approached them.

"David, what are you doing here, I thought you were asleep?" Emma asked and as soon as she heard herself she knew she'd regret it.

"Hey, what happened with 'Dad'?" he asked crossing his arms and frowning.

"Sorry." she said guiltily smiling at her Dad.

He chuckled "It's Ok," he said sitting next to Emma "I couldn't sleep." he confessed.

"Yeah, well that makes three of us." Snow said resting her elbow on her knee and putting the weight of her head on her hand.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? You should be resting." he asked both.

"Your father's right Emma, you haven't been sleeping much." Snow said. Emma looked at her mother frowning, two against one wasn't fair.

"And tomorrow we're going to the island to find Henry." he said with hope in his voice, putting an arm around Emma

_'Seriously, how can they think I could sleep knowing tomorrow I might have my son back?' _

She looked up to her father. "I just can't rest right now, not when we're so close to find him."

"Still, you should sleep." he pulled her up just as he would have if he had been in her life when she was a little girl.

"C'mon, If I have to sleep, then you need to sleep too." she complained.

Snow and David chuckled at their daughter's behavior, "We'll be right there honey." Snow replied

Just as Emma was leaving David spoke up. "Ah, Emma, Gold said he needs to tell us something."

"What the hell does he want know?" Emma never expected anything good from Gold, he had been cordial during the time they had been on the ship, and she was grateful that he'd offered to help find Henry, but she still didn't trust him, she knew Gold was hiding something and that it probably had something to do with Henry.

"Don't know, I guess tomorrow we'll know." He replied

Snow gave David an annoyed look and then walked up to her daughter and put her hands on her arms comforting her. "Don't worry sweetie I'm sure it's nothing, go, we'll know in the morning."

"Oh right," She didn't like knowing Gold was lying but there wasn't much she could do right then so she decided to go to sleep. "Good night then."

"Good night sweetie," said Snow and just as Emma walked away she said loudly. "We love you."

Emma grew a big smile, she loved knowing her parents loved her; she turned to face them. "I love you too."

**Hope you guys like the story! **

**Please review**


	2. The Prophecy

**Chapter II**

**The Prophecy**

Next Morning

Everyone on board of the Jolly Rodger gathered on the Deck of the ship waiting for Gold to joined them, He'd told them He had something to say before they continued with their quest to find Henry; for Emma something about that meting didn't seem right, she knew Gold was hiding something, but she hoped it wasn't anything bad like him changing his mind and saying _'I'm the Dark one Dearie, did you really thought I'd help you'; _she looked at her parents who were standing in front of her along with Hook and Regina looking rather impatient, she nodded at them with a smile trying not to look like she needed them next to her.

Emma saw Gold as he approached to them looking as mysterious and arrogant as usual, he stood in front of them as they watched him expectedly, Emma couldn't take it anymore she had to know what was going on with him so she spoke up. "C'mon Gold, just tell us what we need to know."

"Patience is a virtue _Dearie_, a virtue that you apparently lack of." he commented.

"Cut the crap Gold, we don't have all day." He sure was right, patience wasn't her thing.

Gold shifted into a better position leaning on his cane. Emma noticed how much he was he struggled to find the right words to say what he was about to say.

He began saying cautiously, "Before we arrive to the island," he paused looking at every one of them and then at Emma. "You need to know why my grandson was abducted."

Emma looked at him like she was going to punch him right in the middle of his face, "You," she spoke barely as a whisper, "You, had something to do with this?" she asked him, her body almost shaking; Snow and Charming noticed Emma's reaction and immediately came close walked behind their daughter, Charming put his hand on Emma's back.

"Before you jumped to conclusions Miss Swan, you need to hear what I have to say." he defended himself.

"You better explain yourself right now Gold!" Emma was losing it.

Regina got closer to Gold with a threatening look on her face. "For your sake Gold, I hope you have nothing to with this, or…"

She was interrupted, "Or what your majesty," he asked defying her, "You're going to kill me," he said and Regina backed off, "I didn't think so." he said victoriously.

"Oh right, enough of this," Hook spoke up "If we're hoping to get out of this ship anytime soon, I suggest we finish with all this bickering and get to the point."

"He's right Gold," Emma had now calmed down, somehow being near her parents had that effect on her. "We're listening."

"If you'll let me finish this time, I'll tell you what you need to hear," he began, "A long time ago a woman who thought was brave enough to defy me, broke a deal with me, now as you may know, no one breaks deals with me without suffering the consequences," Even though Gold wasn't as evil and manipulative as he had been for a long time, his words didn't seem to show even a bit of regret as they were spoken, or maybe they did but Emma didn't see it, "the woman had a son, not older than 16 years, and so I made sure that she knew I was going to kill her in front of her son and then send him far away where he would suffer for an eternity alone without his mother," With this something in Gold's expression changed, he seemed warmer, or so to speak, he seemed more human than Emma had ever seen him, he appeared to have pity for what he had done to the kid many years ago, "and so I did, I ripped her heart out in front of her son and before the boy could come to realize his mother was gone, I send him to a land where he would never grow old and he would never forget how I killed his mother." Now Emma could see it, there was a bit of regret on Gold's voice, just enough for her to feel sorry for the man.

"Neverland." She whispered.

"Yes, Neverland." he confirmed he.

"And how does any of this has to do with Henry?" Regina asked with a demanding tone.

"Peter Pan was the name of that boy, and as you already know he's the one giving orders to Greg and Tamara."

"So what? He found out Henry was your grandson and then sent them after him so he could have his revenge on you?" Regina was not known for subtlety.

"I'm afraid is much more complicated than that." Gold replied.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked him with Charming on his side to support her.

"Well let's just say that all that Peter Pan wants is to see me dead," he paused and looked at Emma. "and your son is a very important part of that"

Emma was getting tired of hearing words that didn't make sense, she was about to ask Gold in a non-polite way to explain what he'd just said, when Hook interrupted her, "The prophecy." he said.

Emma turned to face him, "What prophecy?" she asked him confused.

Gold looked at everyone around him, "You will be reunited with your son and it will come in the most unexpected way, a boy, a young boy will lead you to him, but beware Rumpelstiltskin, for that boy is more than he appears, he will lead you to what you seek, but there will be a price, the boy will be your undoing." he finished; everyone still in shock, none of them said a word.

Emma was confused, how could an eleven year old kid be the Dark One's undoing, "What does that mean?" she asked scared, not knowing what that meant kept her nerves wrecked.

She asked Gold but Hook was the one to reply. "It means he will be the one who kills Rumpelstiltskin."

Charming stepped in, "What?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Emma could see the annoyed look on Gold's face every time Hook spoke, "Not exactly" he said hoping to diminish the angst that filled the atmosphere, "the future isn't always what we think, it's like a puzzle with missing pieces, you can see the big picture, but you can't see what it means or how is it that it happens," he paused. "but I do know one thing, no matter how much you fight it, no matter how much you resist it, it will always happen."

"So you're saying that Peter Pan captured Henry to…" she paused, Emma couldn't think of her son doing something as horrible as killing his own grandfather. "Make him kill you?"

"Yes, He must have heard about the seer's prophecy." replied Gold.

"But how the hell did he find out that Henry was the boy of the prophecy?" Emma was getting a little too upset.

"Greg and Tamara." commented Regina.

Snow who was standing next to her daughter with a hand on her shoulder, "They've been working for him this whole time." she said unsurprised.

Hook was leaning against the railing of the ship, "I never really liked those two." sarcasm all over his voice

Emma gave him a look _'Seriously?'_

"And why would you want to help us find Henry, if it will mean your undoing? Whatever that means." she asked, desperate to find a reason why Gold would risk his own life to save her son's

"I doing this to honor Baelfire, he was my son and Henry is my grandson, I think that's reason enough." he was being sincere.

"But if you come with us, you would be risking your own life; I'm guessing Peter Pan still wants you dead." she wasn't worried about Gold's life but worried of him backing out on them to save himself.

"Peter Pan has tried to kill me many times, Miss Swan, and yet here I am."

"So, you think he would hurt Henry?" She frowned. She wanted to find out more about this Peter Pan and what the hell did he want with her son.

"Pan has one of the darkest souls in this land," He knew it, he had tried to end him once, but he had failed. "But I don't think he would harm Henry."

"He wants him alive so he helps him kill you." stated Regina.

"Yes, he's been looking for Henry for far long before he was born, killing me it's his sole purpose." he said now looking at Emma who had a worried expression.

David stared at Gold, like he knew he was hiding something else, "Four days ago, when we were about to enter the portal, you said that we all should fear him." he said and Snow looked at him with prying eyes.

"Peter Pan can take your soul to the darkest places imaginable, can make you see things that are not there and the worst part, he can make you do things you would never do," Emma could see how much he regretted having done such terrible thing. "We need to find Henry before he turns him into something that he may not be able to come back from."

Emma was stunned, how someone could turn the most innocent kid into something totally different; she turned to look at Snow who was astonished, "Before he turns his heart black." Snow said.

"I'm guessing you know the feeling" Regina commented in the bitterest way she could.

"Regina," Emma looked at her from the corner of her eyes, "Don't." she said and Regina simply rolled her eyes.

Even though Regina was at her best behavior because of Henry, she wouldn't waste an opportunity to try to make Snow guilty for what she had done to her mother. "Oh right Gold, Tell us what we need to do."

"Once we arrive to the Island, for any reason, any reason," he remarked, "Peter Pan can know that I'm there to save Henry, because if he does, we won't be able to save him," He knew, he had seen it, he had gone over it over and over again calculating every single possibility and every time he saw it, it was the same, the minute Pan found out that Henry was Rumpelstiltskin's grandson he whole situation, well, didn't get any prettier.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" asked Emma.

"I'm going to go by myself to find Pan and once I'm able to locate where he's keeping Henry," he turned to face Emma. "I'll let you know."

"How?" she asked.

"When the time is right, Miss Swan, you'll know." he said being as cryptic as usual.

"And what are the rest of us going to go?" David demanded to Gold

"Neverland wasn't always the way it is now, it once was a land full of magic – good magic –, wasn't until Pan arrived here that the island became a dark place," he paused, "Peter Pan might be the one with the darkest soul around here, but he is not the only one who would resort to kill to get what he wants, and he has many loyal subjects that take his fights as their own, and they'll try anything to stop you from getting to Henry."

Hook seemed anxious, "Now that everything is settled, can we get to the part where we kick some ass."

Snow who was standing next to Charming agreed with him. "Oh right then let's go."

Everyone went to their position on the ship, except for Snow and Charming who saw Emma was still standing in the very spot she had been this whole time unable to move, "It's going to be Ok Emma." Charming said from behind her daughter.

Emma turned to face her father and got closer to him as he pulled her into a hug and Snow followed, "We'll find him Honey." Snow assured her.

"I know." she said, being with her parents made her feel like she could do anything, like she could feel anything, much like when she was with Neal or Henry, they were her family and she was going to protect them no matter what, as she should've done with Neal.

**Thank you so much for your support ****J**

**Always good to read your reviews 3, good or not so good ;D haha they're welcome! :D**

**Love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, I think it's a little bit different from what I've written before, never written more than 2 or 3 characters at the same time, so I struggled a little, hope I didn't screwed it up that much xD **


	3. Another land far away

**Chapter II**

**Another land far away **

**Do not forget to REVIEW! :D pretty please ****J**

He was half unconscious lying on the beach face down hearing the waves crashing near him, in his head he kept thinking about Emma and what she'd said to him before he felt into the portal; she loved him and he loved her.

_'Henry'_

He wanted to see his son so bad, he didn't want to abandoned him just like his father had done to him, but he'd had to choice, if he hadn't let go of Emma's hand, Henry would've lost both parents, and he couldn't allow that, even when it meant loosing Emma, he couldn't let Henry grow up alone just like they did.

He wanted to keep fighting, but he had no strength, he needed to get back to Storybrooke to be with his family, Emma and Henry, but he was too weak; he kept fighting until he felt asleep on the sand.

He was awoken when he hear steps and voices coming towards him, but he couldn't open his eyes, he was too weak, he hear them talking and getting close to him.

_'Who is he?'_

_'I don't know'_

_'Is he alive?'_

_'Barely, we have to get him help'_

_'Help me get him up'_

Neal couldn't resist it anymore and again felt asleep

**3 days later**

He was lying on the floor with a terrible headache; he opened his eyes slowly to see a sky full of stars; he put his hand on his head trying to control the pain he was in, he wondered what had happen to him; he looked around him, saw a bonfire next to him then tried to stood up but he became dizzy, he tried again stumbling and this time he managed to stood up, once he was up he remembered, he had been shoot, Tamara had shot him; he checked his wound.

'_It's almost healed.'_ he thought.

Someone had helped him, but whom? He looked around him; it seemed that there had been someone there, to start the bonfire and help him treat his wound, but there wasn't anyone there, he was alone.

He wanted to find who had helped him to thank them for they had done for him, but he had no time, if he wanted to get back to Storybrooke he needed to start looking for someone who could help him get back.

He stared walking still in pain from his injury when he heard something, noises coming from behind him; he turned to figure out what was causing the noise; he walked towards it, and then heard some voices, he kept walking until he saw 3 shadows talking in the dark, he hide himself behind trees.

'We don't know who he is.' said a strong female voice.

'He's still hurt, we can't leave him alone.' said another female voice, she seemed concerned.

'Mulan is right, Aurora, we have no idea who he is.' said a male voice.

'No, we're not leaving him; he's the only person we've seen in months.' the woman insisted.

Neal thought this was the time to come out, if he wanted to be helped, he needed to ask for help, so he walked in front of them.

They immediately shifted into a defense position and Philip took out his sword, Mulan followed him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Neal said trying to calm things down, he put his arms a little high on the air so they would know he was not harmful.

Mulan and Philip put down the swords, but Philip wouldn't risk any of their lives, so he asked cautiously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Neal." he replied.

**Neverland**

Gold had been gone for almost 3 days since he left to find Pan, and Regina and Hook had stayed on the ship ready for when all of them needed to leave Neverland; Emma and her parents had arrived to the island, but they had stayed on a safe place that had been cloaked for Gold waiting for him to tell them when to go save Henry.

Every day that passed filled Emma's mind with worry, worry that they might not find Henry, that she might not see him again, and then, there was also Neal, she missed him, she had no idea why she felt him alive, something in her heart told her that he was trying to get back to them but every time she allowed herself to feel that, she'd shut it down, because she would be devastated if he wasn't, he had felt into the portal badly hurt, there was no way he would survive that, and it hurt her a lot more than not having him for eleven years when she most needed him, losing him forever was the worst pain she'd felt in a long time.

She was sitting next to the bonfire, just looking at it, when she felt her mother sit next to her, both women facing the fire; Emma didn't turn to look at her, she couldn't let her mother see how vulnerable she was right now

"Are you ok Honey?" Snow asked her.

Emma briefly looked at her, "Yeah, I'm fine." she said.

Snow knew her daughter well enough to know that she wasn't fine, "You miss him." she stated.

Emma trying to avoid what her mother was really trying to say, said. "Of course I missed him, he's my son."

"I didn't mean Henry, Neal, You miss him." she said putting a hand on Emma's back.

Emma had been trying to avoid the subject because it hurt her think about Neal, but she knew that if there was someone who could help her feel better, was her mother.

"I don't know why it hurts so much mom…" she began saying, "I know he's be dead, but I can't move on," tears were forming on the blonde's blue eyes, "every day I wake up, I feel as if he were right next to me, and I know he couldn't have survived it, that he isn't alive but…"

"But you want him to be." she interrupted her.

Emma put her head on her mother's shoulder and Snow wrapped an arm around her holding on for dear life, she didn't want to let go, ever. "Emma, if you feel Neal is alive, then you shouldn't give up one him, maybe somehow he survived, I know it might sound crazy but I think it's why you haven't been able to move on, you feel that he is alive and maybe he is."

Emma looked up to face her mother. "Do you really think so?."

"I do." she said.

Emma fell into her mother's embrace again, breathing in her perfume, she loved being like a little girl when she was around her parents, making up for the lost time.

"Where's Dad?" Emma asked as she pulled out of the embrace.

"He went out to get wood and water, he won't be long."

"Talking about me?" David asked as he approached them, being his usual Charming-self.

David gave Snow a kiss on the cheek and sat next to Emma as he gave her a bottle of water

"Thanks." she said.

"Have you heard from Gold?" David asked with anguish in his voice.

"Nope." Emma replied.

"Well, there's not much we can do until we hear from him," he said trying to ease the tension. "How about we go to sleep and tomorrow morning we'll be ready if Gold needs us."

"You guys go ahead, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway." Each day was worst for her, she'd spent the night thinking of Henry or Neal, either way she wouldn't sleep.

"Emma, Honey you have to sleep, or at least try." Snow being all motherly like.

"I can't, every time I go to sleep, I have nightmares, and they all involve loosing Henry or one of you dying," Emma said letting her walls down completely. "I don't want to lose you."

Charming saw how scared her daughter was, so he pulled her close; Emma buried her face on her father's chest, grabbing his jacket as if she was never going to let it go, which caused David chuckled, "We're not going anywhere Emma," he kissed her on the forehead. "I promise."

Emma felt protected in her father's arms, if only she could feel like that forever, but life had to go on, and she couldn't need her father all the time, but for now she would let herself just be his little girl.

Emma could feel her mother gazing at them, but she didn't dare to look, instead she closed her eyes and let out a sigh in content.

When Emma realized she was getting sleepy she was going to break his father's grip, but she found herself not being able to do it.

_'Hell, I wanted to do this all my life' _

**David's POV**

She settle back in her father's chest and let herself lose, David kept smiling as he watched her little princess fell asleep in his arms; He turned to look at Snow and smiled at her, she smiled back.

After a while Emma started shaking in her father's arms and David noticed, "Emma," he said softly, but it was no use, Emma was still shaking and tears were rolling down her eyes; His little girl was having a nightmare; Emma kept saying Henry's name between sobs, "Emma." David said again almost trembling in fear.

Snow got close to them. "Emma sweetie, you're having a nightmare, we're here with you and we're not going anywhere."

David tightened his embrace, "I'm here Emma, nothing bad is going to happen, Your Dad's here." he said as brushed her tears away with his thumb.

Emma finally calmed down and David relaxed, she had scared him, seeing his daughter in pain hurt him, luckily it had passed and it was only a nightmare; in that moment he promised that every time she had a nightmare, he was going to be there for her to hold her until the night passed; she settle back again into her Dad's chest

"I love you Dad." She said barely as a whisper, but loud enough so David would hear.

David was overjoyed with his Daughter's words, it amazing how happy hearing Emma calling him Dad could make him, but hearing her telling him that she loved him, was the most amazing feeling in the entire world; He kissed her daughter on the forehead, "I love you too baby, One single tear rolling down his cheek. "Forever."

It was heart-rending to see his daughter so scared, but no matter what happened he would make sure that she had her son back. She was everything to him, a little perfect combination of his one true love and him; he'd do anything for her happiness.

**Hey! What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please, please, please, do to forget to review!**

**Any review is welcome, good, bad, ideas, smiley faces, surprised faces, whatever, ANYTHING!**

**I'm happy to read what you think so Review away!**

**Thank you so much for your support ****J**

**-margroalarcon**


	4. Where I belong

**Chapter IV**

**Where I belong**

**Thank you so much for your reviews **

Henry had been kept captive for several days now. When Greg and Tamara brought him to Neverland he had been going on and on about how good always wins and that his family was going to rescue him. At first Henry had gotten scared but then he remembered who his family was, he had Rumpelstiltskin, Snow White and Prince Charming as grandparents and Emma and The Evil Queen as mothers; he was going to be fine.

After arriving to the island they took him to meet with Peter Pan; the place where they took him was underground, it was dark and cold, with echoing drops of water hitting the rocks; after Pan confirmed Henry to be the boy he'd been looking for, they had locked him up in a cell, where they would keep him until the time was right; the time when he would defeat the dark one.

Henry had fallen asleep on the floor of his cell when suddenly he found himself in a known room. Ever since he arrived to Neverland he'd come back to that room several times. It was a red room with bright blood red curtains but with no windows or doors, and there was fire spread all over. He didn't remember the last time he'd been there, but he knew it had been a long time, maybe even since his mother and grandmother had returned from the Enchanted Forest.

In there his hopes were down, he kept thinking that his mother wasn't going to find him that his family had forgotten about him. It all seemed darker when he was there.

He had to stop thinking about those horrible things, and when he did, he heard strange noises coming from behind the flames

"Hello!" he shouted "Is anyone there?" he kept looking over the fire, trying to see if there was someone else there "Hello!" he shouted again

"Hello" a female voice coming from somewhere near the fire flames replied

Finally they managed to see each other.

"Aurora" Henry yelled her name; he was relieved to see a familiar face

"Henry. I hoped I'd found you here" she said rushing her words; the fire around them was too loud so they kept shouting

"What are you doing here?" the curious boy asked

"I don't know how much time we'll have. I need to tell you something" she said trying to get closer to him; the flames kept growing around them

"Ok" was all Henry managed to say; the fire stoked almost burning him

"Henry!" the woman shouted "Your father, Neal…"

Henry didn't hear the last words Aurora said; the fire was too loud; But he clearly heard his dad's name "Aurora, I can't hear you" the boy tried to approach her but the fire prevented it

"Neal, your father, he wants to get back to Storybrooke"

Henry had heard right, his Dad was alive, he'd survived the portal and he'd landed on the Enchanted forest "Wha-a-a-t?" he stuttered "He's alive" a huge smile was drawn in his face

"Yes" Aurora confirmed "but he needs your help to get back to Storybrooke"; the flames did not cease

The boy felt helpless because he wasn't in Storybrooke anymore, he didn't have Emma, Gold or Regina to help him get his Dad back. For the first time he believed he wasn't going to see them again.

"But I'm not in Storybrooke" he said barely as a whisper

Aurora didn't hear him "What? Henry, I can't hear you" she wanted to get closer to Henry but the fire in front of her kept stoking "You've got to speak up!"

"I'm not in Storybrooke" the boy finally managed it to say it out loud

"Where are you then?" she asked him confused

"Neverland"

Henry felt he was waking up, he heard Aurora's voice going softer

'_Henry!' _she kept yelling

But he wasn't able to hold on to the dream. He sat up shaking and sweating.

His Dad was alive and now that he knew where he was, he would come for him.

**The Enchanted Forest**

"Henry!" Aurora woke up shouting

Neal, Philip and Mulan rushed to where Aurora had been sleeping and Mulan helped her stand up as Aurora caught her breath

"What happened?" Neal asked concerned

"It's Henry, he's not in Storybrooke anymore" she replied looking at Neal expectedly

Neal frowned "What do you mean he's not in Storybrooke?" he looked at her desperate. For the look in his face she thought something bad might have happened to the boy if he was not in Storybrooke "Did he tell you that?" he asked

"Yes he did" she replied

"Then, where the hell is he?" He seemed awfully concerned

"He said something about…Never…land?" At first she wasn't sure if the boy had said 'Neverland' because she still was fuzzy from the dream but no, she was sure "Yes Neverland. Does that sound familiar to you?"

"Yeah it does" he looked down to the floor running his hands through his hair.

Aurora looked at him trying to figure out what was going through his mind. In the few days they had to know him, she'd never seen him like that; she could even see tears forming in his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that this 'Neverland' is a bad place?" Mulan asked

"Because it is" he said looking at Mulan "I need to find a way to travel to Neverland; a portal or something" he said. Aurora could see how desperate Neal was to find his son, maybe Neverland really was a bad place.

Philip put his hand on Neal's shoulder for reassurance "Don't worry we'll help you find a way to get back to your son"

"You don't understand. Neverland is one of the most dangerous lands that have ever existed. He's not safe there" Neal said

Aurora could see how powerless Neal felt "We'll find a way" she assured him "Just like we did with Emma, We'll help you get back where you belong"

Neal gave her a confused look, like if he was trying to analyze every word she'd just said. He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't.

**Neal's POV **

He'd heard those words before but he couldn't call to mind when or where. Everyone kept their attention on him, but he wouldn't say anything. He made a final effort and then he remembered.

_It was late afternoon, Rumpelstiltskin and Bae were finishing having dinner, and Rumpel put his hand on his right pocket and took out a small old box and look at Bae in the eyes, showing him the box._

"_Do you see this, Bae?" he asked him, and the sleepy boy just nodded "In here, there's magic" he said._

_Bae looked at him amazed "Really, Papa?" the little boy asked surprised _

_Rumple chuckled "Yes, really Bae" he replied "I got this for you" he said smiling at the little boy "You may not understand right now but I may not always be with you to protect you, and if that happens or if you ever get lost" Rumpel opened the little box "You can use this magic to help you get home"_

_Bae was amazed with the little sparkling thing inside the box "What is it Papa?"_

"_This, son, is a magic bean" he said looking at his son whose eyes beamed just as much as the bean; then he closed the box the get the boy's attention "You have to remember this Bae" the little boy nodded "because maybe one day it'll help you get back where you belong"_

How could his father have known that one day he'd need that bean, when he was just an ordinary man back then? Maybe his father didn't know that he'd need it but he wanted Bae to have his best chance at a happy life and he wanted to make sure that nothing stood in his way. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought about it before when he needed it to save his father, but he was glad because then he wouldn't have had it now.

Neal stood there not being able to move. He kept thinking, hoping that the bean would still be somewhere is his old house, because that would mean that now he had a plan to find his son "I think I know how to get to Neverland" he said determined

"You do?" Philip asked "How?"

"A magic bean" he replied, this time his words possessed plenty of hope

Mulan who was standing next Aurora came closer to Neal determined to stop him "There are no magic beans left" she said, which made Neal feel unsupported, but he wasn't going to let that comment bring him down when he knew there was still hope.

"Yes there is" he said sure of himself "When I was a kid my father show me this box that contained magic. He said that if I was ever lost that I could use it, and it would get me back where I belong"

"But you don't know if it's still there" she said. Instead of letting those words demolish his confidence Neal used them to trigger his courage –not that he needed anymore motivation than finding his son– to go to his house for the first time in a long time "Right now it's our only possibility to get out of here" he looked at them trying to convince them to help him find it "If we don't go, we'll waste time trying to look for another way to travel to Neverland, when we know there might not be one. We have chance, let's take it"

This time Aurora was the one to reply "When you say 'we' you mean…?" she said looking at Neal waiting for his answer. Neal hadn't talked to them about going to Neverland together, he'd assumed it because The Enchanted Forest wasn't any bit of what it'd been before, the ogres were back and it seemed like there wasn't any more humans around a very large area.

"Yeah, I mean… all of us" he said "You've said it yourselves, there's nothing else for you here"

"Yes, but we can't just drop everything else and leave" Mulan protested

"He's right Mulan, there's no 'everything else', we're alone, and our best chance is to go… to Neverland" he said looking at her and then turned to Neal "Could you let us consider it?" he asked him. Neal just nodded and backed off to give them space.

The three of them talked for just a bit, but it seed that there wasn't much to talk about. Neal thought that if they wanted a chance at a normal life then their best aim was to go with him to Neverland.

Philip walked towards Neal and stretched his hand "Ok, we're going" he said shaking hands.

"Well let's get that bean then" Neal joined them. He was glad he wasn't alone; it made the trip a lot less hard to bear.

By the morning they would have found the bean and they'd begin their journey to Neverland and Neal would be closer to find his son.

**What did you guys think of the chapter?**

**I had a little help with this one **

**PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**

**Love you all! 3**

**-margroalarcon**


	5. Undoing

**Chapter V**

**Undoing**

**Loved your reviews! Thank you **

After three days of searching the land, Gold had found where Pan was keeping Henry. He was locked up in a cell alone. Peter Pan sat on a chair that looked like a throne. For several hours Gold watched and studied him until he knew every weakness and strength the man had. He wasn't just the lone boy Gold had damned to live in Neverland many years ago. He had grown to be a cold-blooded vicious man who would do anything to get what he wanted. He was medium height, thin, with eyes dark as the night and a look that mirrored his unlighted soul.

Gold had made himself invisible to be able to get close to Peter Pan without being noticed. He had learned that he used people to get his way; he'd get into their heads and seed down baneful thoughts with their darkest fears and their worst nightmares imaginable which let him control them effortlessly. But behind the pose of a vengeful man, there was still that lonely boy unsure of himself that had been left to live alone for the rest of his life.

Now and then when no one was around Pan would get up from his chair and walk around in circles until a couple of his subjects came in and discuss something that seemed important, but Gold wasn't able to hear, that made Pan crack his knuckles and call unintelligible words.

Gold finally met with the right moment to make his entrance. There were only a few of Pan's men near him and he was already ordering them to leave. Once they did, Gold made himself visible again and stepped in front of Pan's sight, leaning on his cane.

The man turned to look at him with an unsurprised gaze, "Well, well… well," he said dramatizing his words, "If it isn't The Dark One himself?" Pan slowly got up from his chair, like relishing the moment.

Gold shifted into a better position, "I heard you've been looking for me." he said regarding him carefully.

An evil smirk was drawn on Pan's face letting out a malevolent laugh, "Yes I was" he replied then tilted his head in thought, "I mean," he reformed his phrase, "I did, find you after all." he took one step closer to Gold

He grinned, "Well, from where I stand. It seems that I was the one to find you." Gold took his cane and pointed at Pan with it, defying him.

Pan laughed loudly, "Rumpel," Pan took off the cane from his chest, "I might have not brought you here. But you are where I want you to be, and I found something more important than you." he said pronouncing that last word with repulsiveness.

Gold knew what he was talking about, _'Henry'_ he thought, but he didn't want to show any sign of weakness so he asked self-confident "Really? And what would that be?"

Pan clenched his jaw and his brows furrowed, "I found a way to get rid of you for good. A way to make you pay for what you did to my mother," he gulped, "For what you did to me," his forehead began to sweat, his jaw still tightened, "I found you doom, Rumpelstiltskin," he started walking around Gold slowly, "See, I looked and looked and looked for you," he said marking each word with every step he took, "but I never found you," he stopped in front of him, "And when I heard about the prophecy of a young boy that would lead you to find you son I realized…" he let out a sigh followed by a grin, "that I didn't need to find you, I just needed to find your son first and wait until you and the boy came looking for him."

Gold didn't say anything, he just stood in the same spot listening to Pan's words, and with every minute that passed he'd tighten up the grip on his cane. The other man continued, "And after many years of planning, I took the first step" Pan gave him a mocking pity look, and then he asked, "You wouldn't happen to know Tamara, would you?" it sounded like a question but Gold knew he didn't expect him to answer "Strong woman, loyal; I met her when she was a kid, she was alone but now she sees me as family," he said in a fake caring tone, "That's why I sent her after you son,"

Pan seemed to have thought of everything. Gold began to lose the strength that he had arrived with, which Pan noticed "But she wasn't alone," he continued, "Back when I was planning my revenge, I came across with this lost boy that wouldn't stop talking about magic and a town called Storybrooke where his father had been retained, Once he took me to where the town was, I couldn't see anything, but I could feel there was something more than just a road."

"So you immediately assumed I had something to do with it?" He frowned in confusion; Pan knew more than he thought.

He laughed at his words "Well, to be fair, I only knew one 'man' powerful enough to hide an entire town in a land without magic," he paused and his burlesque tone disappeared, "the 'man' who ripped my mother's heart out," he walked around from one side to another, "After several years, once everything was settled I left that land and came here to wait until the goal was achieved"

Gold stood there not showing any kind of emotion, "You had it all figured out, didn't you?" he asked

"I have it all figured it out," Pan corrected him, "See, the prophecy didn't just lead me to you, it gave me the final ingredient I needed to finally eliminate you. Or the presage didn't finish something like 'the boy will be your undoing'?"

"Yes it did." Gold replied sharply, he wasn't afraid enough of Peter Pan to hide him something that he wasn't even sure of what it meant.

"Well, guess what? After arriving to Storybrooke, Owen, also known as Greg Mendel, and Tamara met this young boy," he turned to look behind him, "and they brought him to me."

Gold knew Henry was locked up in the cell between the shadows behind Peter Pan, but hearing him mention his grandson made his stomach jump to his throat; He barely heard Pan's words _'Bring him in!'_

A couple of men came in walking aggressively grabbing Henry by his jacket, he was resisting them, "Let me go," the kid protested, "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not going to help you with anything." Henry didn't seem afraid of any of them, and that made Gold really proud, he reminded him of Bae and how he should've been more like his son instead of the coward that abandon him.

Henry turned to look and his grandpa with hope in his eyes, but Gold gestured him not to say anything, the boy nodded.

Pan clutched Henry strongly putting both of his hands on the boy's shoulders, then gestured the two men to leave, "Well boy, aren't you going to say hello to your grandpa?" he said looking at Gold maliciously.

A shiver ran down Gold's spine, he didn't want Peter Pan to know that he was there to save the boy, but now that he knew Henry was his grandson, there was nothing else to do but to call Emma for help. He gave a weak smile to Henry who smiled back and just as his grandfather didn't say anything. Gold concentrated to call Emma through magic but he couldn't. He lifted his hand trying to conjure something, but instead of the normal purple mist that usually appeared, emptiness filled his hand. He could hear his heart beating loudly, he had no magic and his grandson was in the hands of this evil soul who wanted him dead.

Pan let out a blustering laugh, "Rumpel, Were you trying to do magic?" he said with a snappy voice. Gold didn't say a word and Pan laughed again, "Did I forget to tell you that you can't use magic here?" he asked pressing down Henry's shoulders.

"I guess you did." he confirmed annoyed by the man's foolish game.

"I have to thank Greg and Tamara for this. They have these science artifacts that repel magic to almost a mile away. You know those two have been really helpful," Pan laughed remembering something, "Foolish, they thought I was some sort of hero who hated magic and wanted to free their land from it. I have them locked up just in case I need them again, though I haven't decided if I'm going to keep them." He didn't seem to care whether they lived or died, they had served their purpose and they lead Rumpelstiltskin to him.

"You know, I may not be able to use magic, but I'm still The Dark One," Gold smirked showing superiority. "And you can't kill me."

"I might not be able to kill you with my bare hands, Rumpelstiltskin" he said looking down at Henry, "But my dear boy right here is going to do me a favor," He put Henry beside him and patted his back proudly, "Isn't that right boy?"

Henry tried to free himself from Pan's grip unsuccessfully. "I'm not going to help you. You're evil and evil always loses."

Pan's expression changed, his face became red in anger, his glare filled with rage. He took Henry strongly by the arms, "It's not an option boy, and it's your destiny. Embrace it." he said trying to encourage him.

Gold grasp that Peter Pan was hurting his grandson, still he couldn't do anything without magic because it was what gave him the strength not to be the coward he deep down believed he was. But despite all that, he cared more about Henry than he cared of himself. He believed that if he saved Henry he could somehow undo what he had done to his son.

"Let him go!" he shouted with determination.

Pan turned to face Gold with a surprised glare, "You care about this boy, don't you?" he asked putting Henry in front of him. "Ha! And I thought you were a heartless monster that only cared about himself." He stated.

"Don't hurt him!" he could feel the blood boiling beneath his skin.

"I'm afraid, Rumpel, I must hurt him," Every word that came out of his mouth was like a dagger to Gold, "See, he is the last ingredient. 'The heart of the truest believer' is also the heart of your undoing, the heart of this young boy." He said grabbing Henry aggressively by the jacket.

Gold felt every drop of blood in his body rushing down to his feet. He had thought Pan wanted to make Henry kill him by manipulating him with his malevolent mind, not that Henry was a part of some magical ritual to put an end to his life. But he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his grandson, even without magic, he was going to exhaust even his last breath to save Henry.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry I took a little longer to update XD **

**Don't forget to review! :D**

**Follow me on twitter margroalarcon**


	6. You are no alone

**Chapter VI**

**You are not alone**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Emma was standing in an endless dark room. Fog was spread all over the place, which made it nearly impossible for her to see beyond 3 feet. There wasn't anything around, not people, not any kind of living or non-living organism, nothing. She frowned trying to remember how she'd gotten there, but she didn't even recall having woken up, let alone walking to that dark room. She wandered around the area striving to find something that could tell her where she was, but she found herself somehow more lost than she was before. The mist got thicker as she walked further into the obscure room.

'_Where the hell am I?' _she asked to herself.

She heard her words echoing in her head. Three shadows appeared in front of her, she couldn't identify who they were but they seemed to be two grown men and a boy, a boy that resembled the age of her son.

'Henry' she said in her mind.

She tried to get closer to the group of people standing ahead of her but she found herself glued to the ground. She couldn't move her arms or any limb in her body, her feet were fixed to the floor as if they were anchors, she couldn't either open her mouth to speak, nor blink her eyes to clear her view clouded by the dense mist. If she hadn't felt the tiny water droplets as they touched her skin, she could've sworn she wasn't there at all.

One of the men walked towards Henry, he was slim and medium sized. The other man just stood not moving a single bone. The slender figure raised his hand and pointed in the direction of Henry's heart. It was then that the second man grabbed the boy and pulled him behind him protectively. The svelte character bent his body laughing, "You think you can save him?" Emma heard him say, "You don't even have magic." he lifted his had in the air and just like that the man defending the young boy disappeared, vanished into thin air.

Peter Pan clutched Henry aggressively by his jacket and pulled him close as he whispered, "I wish we could've done this any other way boy, but there's no other choice, you must die." Pan raised his hand in the air and then took it through Henry's chest making the boy keel in pain. Emma felt an overwhelming burn through her chest as she watched her son being tortured and she wasn't able do anything to help him. In her mind she kept calling for Henry but she couldn't utter a single word out her mouth. It hurt. It hurt like hell to see his son lying on the ground lifeless. 'Emma,' she heard a male voice whisper, 'Emma.'

She felt a strong hold on her. The daylight blinded her as she opened her eyes wide, "Henry!" she cried disoriented, breathing heavily, "Where's Henry?" she said trying to sit up looking for him, but the strength in her father's hold and the worried look in his eyes made her come to reality. Emma relaxed a bit and took a deep breath. She must have been dreaming, though it hadn't been a dream but a horrible nightmare.

"Emma, it's Ok," David removed one of Emma's locks from her face, "it was just a bad dream." She felt the touch of her mother's hand when she grabbed hers, "Emma, what's wrong Honey?" Snow said with the sweet voice Emma knew and loved.

"It felt so real," she could feel her body shaking as she remembered what she had just seen in her dreams. It was hard for her breathe, "I was in a dark room and… Henry was there too… I couldn't move. And…" she didn't want to continue, the thought of her son laying on the floor dead made her heart ache, but she knew her parents wouldn't leave her alone until she had told them everything, "a man," she gulped "a man ripped his heart out," each word burned her throat like fire. "And I couldn't do anything to stop him."

Snow and David shared a concerned look. Emma burst into tears in front of them. She wanted all of this to be over. She couldn't sit around any longer waiting for Gold to tell her where her son was. She needed to do something, find him wherever he was. If she knew that her son was alive and well it didn't matter what happen to her.

Snow pulled her close and Emma let herself loose in her mother's arms, "I know you're worried Sweetheart," the brunette broke the grip to look at her daughter in the eyes, "We'll find him, I promise," Despite the faith in her mother's eyes, and that Snow truly believed they were going to find Henry, Emma was getting tired of hearing those words, they were only that, _words_, they didn't mean anything if there was no action. Not because they were said, it would mean that she was going to find her son. Tears were rolling down Emma's face, she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face slowly away from her mother.

The family stayed silent for several minutes, both parents looking at their daughter with loving and caring eyes. Emma brushed away the reaming tears from her eyes and stood up, Snow and David followed, "I can't just sit and wait," she said looking down, "I'm going to look for him," continued now glancing at her parents. She frowned and her jaws clenched, "I'm tired of waiting for Gold; it's time that _I _go look for my son." She glanced at her parents warning them.

Snow brows furrowed, "You don't mean?" Emma looked down at her feet trying to avoid her mother's gaze. Snow turned to face David for support. "Emma, you can't go out there alone," her voice high pitched with fear, "It's a dangerous land!"

David stepped in closer to his wife putting a hand on her shoulder, "Emma your mother's right, you can't go alone," he said with his strong fatherly voice, "We have to wait for Gold, maybe he'll contact us soon."

"Seriously?" she reacted to her father's suggestion. "You trust Gold over _me_! Your own daughter." she crossed her arms looking at her father offended.

"No Emma it's not that" he walked towards her daughter reaching for her arms with a soft touch, Snow followed him, "We trust you more than _anything _in the world" he said with a caring tone. Emma knew his father was being honest. Maybe it was just desperation messing with her head. Snow put her hand over David's on Emma, "But Honey, Neverland is a dangerous place," she said then took a quick look to David, "And we don't want anything bad to happen to you." he finished, then took a deep breath and released his daughter.

Emma blushed slightly. Her parents were so open about their feelings, and that was something she hadn't gotten used to. She wanted to tell them everything, but the hurt of her past still prevented her from doing it. "Yes but…" she was having a hard time finding what to say, "What if Mr. Gold comes and nobody is here?" she said nervously.

"Well then at least one of us should come with you." Snow replied.

"NO," Emma raised her voice, "I don't want any of you to come with me" she said sharply. She turned away from her parents and began walking away.

"You don't even know where to go." David spoke up so she could hear him.

"I'll figure it out." She babbled still walking away from them.

"We're going with you, no matter what you say." her mother yelped making Emma stop her step.

She took a deep breath before facing her mother, and tried to clear the slight hint of water in her eyes, "I don't want you to come, I'm better on my own," her voice again sharp as a knife. She didn't want to hurt the people who she loved the most, but it was easier than sharing her true feelings, or admitting that she was afraid of losing them, Afraid of never seeing them again. She gulped, "It's how it's been for 28 years and I _don't_ need you."

She regretted saying those words not only because they weren't true, but because of the pain on their eyes as they looked at her, both of them not being able to articulate a single word. David was the one to break the silence, he walked towards Emma assuredly, "I know we weren't there for you when you needed us, but we're here now, and we love you, but you're not going out there by yourself." he said with determination in his voice.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she blurted out.

Snow stepped in, "You're right we can't, we gave up that right when we sent you through the wardrobe, but that doesn't mean we won't worry about you," she approached her daughter removing one of her blonde locks from her face. "We love you, Emma, and _I_ know you well enough to know that that's not what's bothering you."

Emma lowered her gaze, not wanting Snow to read her expression. Her mother knew her better than she thought, "What is it, Honey?" the brunette said putting a hand on her chin to lift it up but she turned her down. Then blonde squeezed her eyes letting a single tear roll down her face. Her mother brushed it away with her thumb, and then put her arms around her comforting her, "It's ok, Emma, you can tell me anything." She said sincerely.

Emma held on to her mother tightly, "I don't want to lose you," she finally admitted. She looked up to see his father standing in front of her, "both of you." she gestured him to join them.

David held them in his arms and placed a kiss on to of Emma's head "You won't." he replied sweetly.

Snow broke the embrace and took Emma's hands, "As long as we stay together, nothing can come between us," she squeezed her hands, "but it's _our_ job to protect you Emma, not the other way around, ok?" she said putting her hand on Emma's arm and holding David's on the other.

"We're your parents, that's what we do." David said supporting his wife.

Emma nodded smiling at her mother. She didn't know how let them take care of her, all her life she'd been alone, wishing for her parents to find her, but after a while she convinced herself that they didn't want her and she built thick walls around her. Now she had them back and she was willing to break down those walls and let them in.

This time was Emma who pulled them for a hug. "But you're still not going alone." David said teasing his daughter. Emma chuckled still holding on to him and Snow, "Don't worry Dad I'm not going anywhere without you." He grinned then kissed first Emma and then Snow on the forehead.

"Where were you going?" a bright male voice speaking from behind Emma startled them.

Suddenly she felt dizzy, the voice was so familiar. But it was not possible, he was gone. She watched her parent's astonished looks mirroring hers, and then turned to face the source. Her heart started beating so fast it felt like a hum.

"Neal" she said barely above a whisper.

**Sorry I took so long to update, I have lots of ideas for the story, but sometimes I don't have the time to sit and write them down. If you want me to continue with the story just let me know **

**Do not forget to review! Please?**

**Follow me on twitter margroalarcon**

**Love you all! **


	7. Welcome back

**Chapter VII**

**Welcome back**

**Thank you so much for the support! Please read and review!**

"_Where were you going?" a bright male voice speaking from behind Emma startled them. _

_She felt the floor moving. That voice was so familiar, but it was not possible, he was gone. She gazed at her parent's astonished looks mirroring hers, and then turned to face the source, her heart beating so fast it felt like a hum._

"Neal." she said barely above a whisper, her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Neal was alive. Her one and true love was standing scarcely 10 feet away. She could hear her heart throbbing loudly and feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the words.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." he said with a perky smile, that beautiful smile Emma thought she'd never see again.

"Emma!" a female voice greeted her.

She turned briskly to meet with the voice. It was Aurora who was already walking towards her eagerly, Mulan and Philip following her. She hadn't' realized Neal wasn't alone until she heard Aurora's voice, "Aurora, Mulan, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see her friends again and gave each women a quick hug.

Snow did the same with Charming by her side. "It's nice to see you again."

"We're here to help you get your son back," Aurora replied to Emma, "both of you." She said glancing at Neal.

"Thank you." Emma said taking her hand to show her appreciation. Aurora nodded with a smile.

After introductions were in order Neal got closer to where Emma was standing, "Don't I get a hug?" he asked with a smirk. Emma's hands felt clammy. What she wanted more than anything was to be held by her true love's arms, but old feelings and insecurities came to surface. She didn't want her heart to be broken for the third time. It had hurt her terribly to see him go after telling her that he loved her, just like the first time. She hesitated for a second fighting her feelings but then she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on to him as if it would be the last day she'd see him. Emma closed her eyes and let herself loose in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He did the same putting his hands around her waist.

It wasn't until David cleared his throat _noticeably loud_ that they realized they weren't alone. Both broke the embrace awkwardly. David approached Neal wearing a serious look, Snow following him. He put a hand on Neal's shoulder, "We're glad you're ok." he said softening his gaze and giving him a sincere smile, and then they shared a strong hand shake.

Snow pulled him for a quick hug. "How did you get here?" she asked him and the rest, still astounded to see Neal alive.

"We found an enchanted magic bean that brought us here." Philip was the one to reply.

"_Enchanted_?" Emma asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, my father gave it to me when I was a kid, it was enchanted to find the place where I belong" Neal replied gazing at Emma.

Emma frowned in surprised, "Here, you belong in here? In Neverland?" Apparently there was a lot Emma didn't knew about Neal.

"No, not _here_," he said putting his hand inside his pockets, "with my family." He confessed and Emma let her mouth draw a narrow smile.

"Wait," David interrupted the moment. "This area is supposed to be cloaked. How did you find us?"

"Regina and Hook, they told us where to look for you." Neal replied unsure of why David was so concerned. "What do you mean cloaked?"

"Gold put a spell in this place to make it invisible for anyone outside the three of us to see it," he frowned, "If you could get in, that means…" he paused hesitant to continue.

"That means my father lost his powers." Neal finished taking his hand to his forehead in concern.

"What?" Emma and Snow yelped at the same time.

Emma could feel the blood boiling beneath her skin. She knew something was wrong because Gold hadn't contacted them, she had told her parents but they didn't listen to her, "If he doesn't have magic then how the hell is he going to tell us where to find Henry?" she said raising her voice.

Neal put his hands on Emma's arms holding her firmly. "Ok Emma, Calm down."

Emma tried to get out of his grip, "Don't tell me to calm down. This is _my_ son we're talking about." She was losing it. She couldn't bear the thought of Henry being in danger. It was too much for her.

"Hey, hey, he's my son too," he said with a sweet voice seeking to meet Emma's deep blue eyes, "I know you're worried. I am too, but we're going to find him." He said with confidence.

Emma finally relaxed and let out a breath she had been holding. "How?" she asked with disbelief.

"We know where he is." he said taking his hands off Emma.

"You do?" Her gaze showing the hope she'd lost before.

"Yes, Aurora talked to him through her sleep. He told her where Greg and... Tamara took him." Neal struggled to say the name of his former fiancée.

Emma frowned remembering that her son had been in that netherworld because she didn't believe him. It was also her fault that he had been abducted to Neverland because she'd failed to protect him. A thought infiltrated her mind. She turned to face David. "You were on a sleeping curse too. You could've seen Henry in your sleep, why didn't you?" She asked confused.

David's brows furrowed in surprise, "I… I haven't returned to that room since I awoke from the curse." he seemed to have forgotten about that curse already.

Snow joined them. "It doesn't make sense. All who are under the sleeping curse go to that room in their sleep after they are awakened."

"Yeah, exactly." Emma added.

"Maybe that's the thing. Everyone goes _after_ they are wakened. But I was already there when your mother woke me. Maybe that's why I haven't gone back there."

"Well it doesn't matter now," Emma said trying to shake off the feeling that she could've found Henry sooner. "We need to get going." Snow and David nodded.

"We'll prepare the weapons." Mulan offered signaling to Philip and Aurora. Neal and David followed them.

"Emma, honey, can I talk to you for a second?" her mother asked sweetly rubbing her hand up and down Emma's arm.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

Snow took Emma's hand between hers. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied briskly with the intention of walking away of the conversation, but her mother stopped her.

"No, hey, I mean with Neal, you were unhappy when you thought he was gone, and now that he's here, well. I know you, you're not saying something." She put her hand on Emma's arm to comfort her.

Her mother was right. She was sure of her love for Neal and that was what frightened her the most. She sighed, "I'm scared, I'm scared of losing him again, just as I'm scared of losing you or Dad," she looked down at her feet, "because… that's what's happened my entire life, I loose people." Tears began to form in her eyes.

Snow cupped her daughter's face between her hands. "Oh sweetie, you're not going to lose anyone. We're going to save Henry and we're going to be a complete family again and Neal too."

She believed every word the brunette said, but still she wanted to make sure. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, I do" Snow said wrapping her arms around her daughter, both women wearing a smile on their faces.

Just was they were breaking off the embrace, Neal walked closer to them, "Are you ready?" he asked handing Emma a sword. David gave Snow her bow and arrow.

"Yeah, we are" she replied grinning at her mother.

"Oh right then, let's go" Neal said taking Emma's hand between his. Emma didn't pull away.

**Peter Pan's hiding**

"_I'm afraid, Rumpel, I must hurt him," Every word that came out of his mouth was like a dagger to Gold, "See, he is the last ingredient, 'The heart of the truest believer' is also the heart of your undoing, the heart of this young boy." He said grabbing Henry aggressively by his jacket._

Gold frowned, he had trouble breathing. He didn't have magic to contact Emma. Their plan had failed. He was nothing without magic, but he wasn't going to let Peter Pan hurt his grandson. He gathered all the strength he had to stand up to his adversary, "You will not hurt him," he said with determination in his voice, then lifted his cane and pressed it against Pan's chest, "_I_ won't let you." he said gazing at him forcefully.

Pan let out a mischievous laugh, "_You_ won't let me?" he asked taunting him, "You don't have your magic, all of your power is gone," Pan gazed at Henry who was trying to get out of his grip, then turned to face Gold and removed the cane from his chest slowly. "You don't have the power to stop _me._"

Gold watched his grandson fighting Pan's grip unsuccessfully. He hated feeling helpless, without his magic he couldn't do anything to help him, but he was going to do everything in his human power to protect him.

"You're useless without your dark magic, Rumpel. You're nothing but a coward man," Hearing those words made Gold remember his past, a past that he wanted to forget, a past where he made a wrong decision and abandoned his son. Gold furrowed his brows in rage and clenched his cane making his knuckles turn white. He didn't reply, "You don't even dare to defend yourself, that how much of a coward you are." Pan said mocking him.

Gold lost the strength he'd gathered, Pan's words burned in his head. He lowered his head ashamed of the truth. He was a coward pretending to be something else, but a coward at last. His eyes began to water afraid of what might happen to Henry if he didn't do anything. With the bit of strength he had left he lifted his head slowly to meet Pan's gaze, "I'm not a coward." he said barely above a whisper, trying to fight his fears.

Peter laughed at him, "Yes you are," he said with confidence in his voice, "No matter how much you fight it, at the end you're going to leave. You're going to leave your grandson just as you did to his father," Pan walked slowly towards gold until he was about a foot away. "You know what? I'm giving you a head start, you can go now and live a couple of days, and then when the time is right and I have Henry's heart in my hands, I'm coming to get you. What do you say?"

It was a tempting offer. He'd get time to figure out how scape Pan's threat, get his powers back and then leave Neverland. He wasn't thinking about his grandson at all. He had promised to honor Bae's memory. How could he be thinking about abandoning Henry? Gold frowned. Peter was messing with his mind and he wasn't strong enough to stop him from controlling him. He had lost his will.

Henry noticed his grandpa's defeated gaze, "Don't listen to him, you are not a coward!" Henry said making an effort to free himself out of Pan's grasp, "You can do the right thing, you can be a Hero!"

"A hero?" Pan asked, "This boy doesn't know you at all. You've always been and _always will be_ a coward."

Gold looked at Henry with tears in his eyes. It pained him to see his grandson in hands of an evil soul like Peter Pan, but he couldn't find the courage to fight back. He frowned. "I'm so sorry Henry. So sorry, I have to go."

Henry's eyes widened in surprise, "No, no, please don't leave me," the boy begged him, "You don't have to do what he says, don't give up," a single tear rolled down Gold's face, "You're Rumpelstiltskin, you're not a coward, please!"

Pan's jaw clenched and he rolled his eyes, "Shut up boy!" he said frustrated. Pan looked behind his shoulder to where two of his men were standing, "You!" he said gesturing them to join him, "take him," he released Henry, "take him to his cell." he said with a strong voice.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM ANYWHERE!" a forceful female voice said loudly.

Everyone turned to the source of the sound. Peter pan grabbed henry aggressively, took a sword from one of his men and aimed it towards the blonde.

Henry grew a big smile, "Mom!"

**Thank you for reading!**

**I'm ending the story next chapter, if you have any requests on what you want to read, please let me know!**

**As you may now, I'm not a native English speaker, so thank you for being patient with me!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
